


Movie Night

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak





	Movie Night

“Did you get the alcohol, Y/N?” Dean shouted from the kitchen as he rummaged through the fridge looking for a beer. Sam, Dean, and you had planned a night of alcohol, movies, and forgetting all the shitty things that had happened to the three of you the past year.

“Yes, Dean. I got the damn alcohol.” You chuckled as you handed one already opened to him.

“Thanks, baby.” Dean leaned in to kiss you before grabbing your waist and pulling you into a passionate kiss.

“Alright, kiddos!” Sam yelled and covered his eyes, “let’s save the making out and everything dirty until after I pass out tonight, okay?”

“Sorry, Sammy!”

“No promises…” Dean whispered as he nipped your neck and walked into the living area as you rolled your eyes.

“Alright, baby, what do you wanna do first?” You practically gasped at the number of jello shots and alcohol, in general, was on the table. Weighing your options, you went and grabbed a jello shot.

“Let’s do this, boys!” You cheered as you slurped down the shot and shivered as you swallowed and coughed at how strong they were.  _ Next time we make jello shots, I’m making the damn things. _

“Your turn, Sammy,” Dean tossed back a shot of whiskey before running to the TV to pick a movie.

“So, what are we watching?” Sam asked as he grabbed a shot of fireball.

“You bought the liquor, I made the shots, and that leaves Y/N to pick the movie,” Dean yelled from inside the DVD cabinet. You grabbed another jello shot and skipped over to the cabinet searching through your variety of movies. You briefly felt Dean’s hand brush against your thigh when Sam wasn’t looking, but you ignored him.

“Okay, how about  _ The Shining _ ?” Dean grabbed the movie and popped the disc into the DVD player.

Halfway through the movie and a ton of shots and beers later, you and Dean were drunk as fuck while Sammy lay in the recliner passed out. Just as soon as Jack is breaking through the door with an ax, Dean picked you up and sat you on his lap facing the TV.

“Dean what are you-” Dean pulled you back against him and forced your face to him so that he could kiss you. Your resistance melted against his body as you felt his cock harden beneath you.

You turned around on his lap and began to unbutton his jeans. Dean did the same with your leggings and panties and pulled them down. He shifted up so that he could take his jeans off as you sat back down on his lap and rubbed your wettening pussy against his cock.

“Dean… You moaned as he placed his thumb on your clit and began rubbing while he kissed your neck.

“Shh, baby. Just relax.” You felt like your body was falling into him as he pulled you closer and picked you up and went straight to the bedroom. You felt your body fall onto the bed and the next thing you knew, Dean was in between your legs kissing your thighs and making his way up to your breasts. His rough hands cupped them and squished them together as he pressed his cock against your pussy.

“Dean, please.” Dean kissed your breasts one more time before lining his cock up to your pussy and slowly pushing himself in. You both gasped once he was fully engulfed by your pussy and began to thrust. Dean leaned down and wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck as his thrusts became faster and faster. You wrapped your legs around his waist and brought your lips up to his ear.

“I want you to cum inside me, Dean,” Dean grunted at your statement and lifted up so that he could get pound deeper into your pussy. The room was filled with the grunts and moans that came from the two of you until you felt his hips sputter and his cock twitch as he climaxed.

“Should we get back to Sammy?” You asked as you started to get up, but Dean had already passed out on top of you. You smiled and laid back until you, too, fell asleep with him still inside of you.


End file.
